Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Arms Tale
by BeanEater
Summary: Martin, plagued by failures in the human world, is transported to the world of Pokémon as a Minun. There's one catch: he hasn't forgotten a single thing from his past. With a hatred for all around him from his former life, he wishes to annihilate the very world he was meant to save. His plan? Create weapons. Lots of them.


**AN: It's a resurrection. That's right, I'm back. I haven't gone on this site in 7 years. I was in elementary school the last time I was writing fanfiction. This year, if I don't get my application rescinded, I'll be in my second choice college. Wow. Anyways, I was cleaning up my computer and found this first chapter in my OneDrive unfinished and since I'm bored as hell, I thought I'd finish it. Let me know if I should continue or abandon this, because let me tell you right now, I tell any one of my guy friends that I write Pokemon Fanfiction, I'm definitely gonna get clowned and ostracized.**

* * *

It's been three months since I entered the Pokémon world. I was actually a pretty rare oddity in this world. The Pokémon here say that there have been humans like me who were able to turn to Pokémon (unwillingly), but all lost their memories. Me? I know everything about my past. Every bit. Number of siblings (only child), favorite food (tiramisu), body count (zero), and the amount of jobs I had (NEET. Screw you, Mrs. Clarkson. A little acid hurts no one, but you had to snitch and ruin the small chance I had for a successful future. Whatever.). But in this world, technology is lagging behind. If this tells you anything, it's that I'm in a world chock full of vulnerabilities just begging to be preyed on. I have 27 years of human knowledge in my brain. I'm going to take control of this world and have every one of these ugly monsters bow before me. I was told by a mysterious voice that I was the "chosen one meant to save the world." You take me into this world involuntarily, that's fine. But you should know damn well I'm gonna play my way.

Pokétopia is this world's largest and only continent. There were admittedly beautiful archipelagos nearby but nothing large enough to be considered actual estate. I was sent to visit and write a report on business exchanges in Appletown. The name paints a tiny picture, so I was in awe when I learned I ended up in one of the hugest cities in the world here. The architecture here rivaled modern cities in the human world, if not surpassing them. The tall steel giants-there was no doubt, they were skyscrapers. Stalls were packed in every corner. It was amazing an overcrowded place like this was the hotbed of trade in the region considering all the other kingdoms were experiencing economic strife and constant annexing and relinquishing of territories. Riots were breaking out left and right. Appletown was arguably the only congregation of peace, and ironically, it had the least legislative control. It was total anarchy but as an autonomous territory, it was ideal for even non-merchants to enter for refuge. I guess it wasn't surprising someone like me was called here to save this place. They must've been desperate for anyone.

I spotted a tall black lizard head with a yellow body. "Hey, Lucifer," I said, in a monotone voice. I told my friend "Lucifer" was the "hottest name in the human world." People actually will do anything after I tell them this crap. Yes, I thought it was funny the first time. Unfortunately, it's an old gag that's only going to get older and older. I already named a lot of other Pokémon names that were even worse. My condolences to those poor folk. I was surprised by their willingness but apparently the Pokémon worshiping the human world were a shockingly similar parallel of weebs worshiping Japan. So you can imagine how easy it was to pull off stunts like this.

"Hi, Martin! Lucifer's becoming a cool name now. Glad I made the name change."

Lucifer was a Helioptile vendor. He sold silverwares. He was the guy who found me all beaten up as a tiny rat. For someone that's aiming to become a ruler, a Minun is not an ideal form, but you have to make do.

You'd think at this point they'd write news all about me, but I guess it was just in my nature to jobhunt. The NEET lifestyle truly is quite cozy, but it only lasts for so long before you realize the funds you're getting simply aren't enough to pay off for your entertainment. I don't want to go back to that again.

"Luc, you wanted me to come over for something, right?"

"Uh, I was wondering if I could get an ad in the Poké Experience. I'll pay whatever amount, but please…"

That was the newspaper I wrote for, and its success blew up ever since I joined, because, you know, who doesn't want to read articles from a well-known celebrity. We're blowing everyone else out of the water. I completely lucked out getting this job as a journalist. I guaranteed would not have made it if I was just another Pokémon. I'd like to expand further on how annoyingly classist this society is, but if I get the opportunity to destroy this hellhole from the ground up, there won't be any classes to begin with. Who needs equality when you can just kill everyone?

"I could try, but in this place? Look, I know we're friends and all, especially since you gave me shelter and gave me food ever since I fell out of the sky, but this-this is one of Pokétopia's most respectable trading centers. You think you can stand a chance with people like Frou's Fashion Boutique and Duskull's Bank? You're in a developing urban area that's only continuing to expand. I'd say you'd definitely would've been competitive figure a few years ago, but companies come, leave, or grow. That's just the facts. And I'm sorry, but there's like a 1000 other Helioptile's Potpiles, the concept of your business alone is just not viable in the long-"

Lucifer looked down at the ground and sighed. He looked like he was about to cry.

"run…Lucifer, quit your job and work for me."

The words just flew out of my mouth. My brain was on autopilot. He looked up with those beady reptile eyes. Maybe in that second, he saw my soul. Maybe in that second, he saw what I was going to do with this pitiful world. But he didn't show any indication after. I guess names do have power.

"Work for you? But you have a job already? And you're not upper management. What do you mean?"

"We're going to change this world. It needs change. Badly. It's never going to be the same after I play with it. Are you still in?"

"You know, you're trying to be really intimidating for a Minun. I thought you guys were supposed to be all cutesy. But I guess I don't have any other choice, huh? They'll just tax me to the grave and I'll die without a coin to my name. Might as well," he exhaled with a tired smile. He thought I was joking.

"Have faith in me. It's about time this world gets a revolution. Just watch me execute it."


End file.
